


It’s Our Party But Everything’s On Fire And Oh Lord How Did A Chicken Get Up There?

by Pumpkin King Moon (MoonMarmalade)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: From making homemade dip that goes terribly wrong, Gen, How Do I Tag, I just go CROSSOVERS GO BRRRRR for no sane reason, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's either you get funny memes from me, Its an event afterparty lasting all night, Minecraft championships, My First Work in This Fandom, TL;DR minecraft gamers are crazy and should never attend parties, This is what y'all get when you have a mcyter fan that is in too many fandoms, Why Did I Write This?, anyways thanks for reading the tags lol, but everyone's feral energy clashes and everyone goes YEET, especially in the middle of the night, in other words, inconsistent updates, more to come - Freeform, or deep and lore filled tales of wonder, sheer chaos, to a whole war involving water squirters and balloons, to even a dog running loose, wait yall actually expecting that ill have update schedule? thats so funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMarmalade/pseuds/Pumpkin%20King%20Moon
Summary: It was the afterparty of the tenth Minecraft Championships, everyone having a good time, laughing, sharing stories, and congratulating the members of the Orange Ocelots for winning the event. As always it was an exciting day, from special viewer teams participating to one of the competitors, FalseSymmetry, being the first to getting a back-to-back win in the tournament’s runtime so far.There was still playful arguing, most involving the viewer teams and Quig due to him mercilessly bullying them in Skybattle using TNT cannons, and the typical teasing directed at Tommy for being a child. However, disasters would strike, and it would lead to everyone’s ultimate demise…
Relationships: Basically it's a big family and everyone messes around, Everyone is friends and chilling together :), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 22





	It’s Our Party But Everything’s On Fire And Oh Lord How Did A Chicken Get Up There?

**Part I: A Load Of Something We Didn’t Know What To Do With**

A blonde German woman wearing a lime colored outfit was at the kitchen taking out the paper plates and cups out of their plastic wrappings that were going to be used for the party. Everyone else was outside in the large yard afterparty, hanging out with each other and messing around. Considering most yards, it was actually very spacious, with a lot of room to mess around with, she wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t see some people for a long while as it is very easy to lose yourself in places like this.

“Sorry I’m late in coming back! Had to stop by somewhere and buy some chips for the party!” The blue-haired event organizer exclaimed, setting down the bags of chips on the countertop of the kitchen.

“Don’t worry about it Scott, it is your event’s afterparty either way, I don’t think being a little late is that bad.” The lime dressed competitor assured him kindly, then taking a glance at what he brought. “That’s a lot of chips you brought there.”

The event organizer gave her a worried look, then rubbing his head in doubt. “Do you think it’s not enough Niki?” He asked, then feeling someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw two women dressed up in cyan jackets, both holding small empty bowls.

“Hey Scott, we came here to get some dips for the chips, can you pass the salsa for me and Sylvee?” The dark-brown haired one asked, then looking at the mountain of party size chip bags on the countertop. “Those are a ton of tortilla chips, are you sure we have enough dip?”

“Definitely have enough dip Kara, it’s a party of course why would we…” Scott stopped in the middle of his sentence, his mind suddenly panicking. Frantically searching around the kitchen, he came to an unfortunate conclusion.

“We have no dip.” Scott confirmed, sighing in defeat. “Out of everyone including myself, not even a single person brough any kind of dip to the party, and I think it’s too late for me to go back and get some.”

“Maybe we can find stuff in the kitchen to make some?” Niki offered, then opening the fridge. “There must be something we can use to make some sort of dip.”

“Yo where’s the dip at? I looked everywhere ‘cept here, is there actually any?” A green slime man dressed in a muddy orange suit asked curiously as he walked in from the yard, going to the kitchen to get some paper towels. It looked like he’d been dragged around in a field after a heavy downpour, with dirt, sticks, and grass stuck all over him, even on his slimy face he had slight scratches oozing.

“You look like you were battered! What happened out there? Are you hurt?” Niki asked, giving the slime man some paper towels to clean himself up with.

“I’m fine, nothing really bad, got stuck chasing a dog that wandered into the yard somehow...and from that, war basically started.” Pete explained, then picking out the sticks that were stuck in his hair. “Still totally confused on how we went from running after a loose dog to a full on water battle on the east side of the garden.”

“That sure sounds like an experience Pete, too bad we aren’t getting dip anytime soon.” Kara sighed, leaning on the side of one of the kitchen countertops next to the fridge. “Have you been able to find anything Niki?”

The blonde nodded, taking out a few containers. “No leftover dips or anything, but I took out some things we could use to make our own. I don’t know any recipes though.”

“Probably someone else here knows how to make dip, I’ll go ask around and figure something out!” Sylvee exclaimed, running outside to find someone to aid them in the quest to achieve the dip.

After her teammate left, Kara took a seat on a stool at the kitchen counter, then giving a curious look towards Pete. “If you don’t mind, what exactly happened out there? It sure seems you got a tale to tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first mcyter work! Wow. Also if you are reading this and know who I actually am, please dont talk about this on twitter I dont wanna be found lol.  
> ALSO  
> inconsistent updates, i write and update when i remember to oof


End file.
